Greece's Next Top Model (season 3)
[[Greece's Next Top Model|''Greece's Next Top Model]], Cycle 3'' featured 18 contestants who live in Greece, live in nations bordering or close to Greece, or who have Greek heritage. New requirements were put in place, as the contestants who applied could be 5'3" (160 cm) and up, however the age requirement remained at 16-26. The winner of this cycle was 18 year-old Althea Morou from Kyrenia, Cyprus. Prizes The prizes for this cycle consisted of: * A modeling contract with Agencia Models in Athens. * An all-expense paid trip to New York City for the chance to be signed with IMG Models New York, and for a makeup campaign with Sephora. * A cover and spread in Vogue Hellas ''and ''Cosmopolitan Greece. * A cash prize of €100,000. Locations * Athens, Episodes 1, 6-13 * Milan, Episodes 1-5 * Tbilisi, Episode 10 * Phú Quốc, Episode 12 Episode summaries Episode 1 * Eliminated: '''Irini Raptis & Roxanni Mina * '''First call-out: '''Fani Kostopoulou * '''Bottom two: '''Filippa Xanthopoulos & Marika Dimitriou * '''Eliminated: '''Filippa Xanthopoulos '''Episode 2 * First call-out: '''Thalia Michel * '''Bottom two: '''Marika Dimitriou & Natassa Tole * '''Eliminated: '''Marika Dimitriou '''Episode 3 * First call-out: '''Ioanna Katsaros * '''Bottom two: '''Fani Kostopoulou & Maya Demopoulou * '''Originally eliminated: '''Fani Kostopoulou * '''Quit: '''Maya Demopoulou '''Episode 4 * First call-out: '''Irida Manella * '''Bottom two: '''Georgia Marinos & Ioanna Katsaros * '''Eliminated: '''Georgia Marinos '''Episode 5 * First call-out: '''Korina Antonis * '''Bottom three: '''Irini Antoniou, Sotiria Anasta & Thalia Michel * '''Eliminated: '''Irini Antoniou & Thalia Michel '''Episode 6 * First call-out: '''Iris Comi * '''Bottom two: '''Ioanna Katsaros & Korina Antonis * '''Eliminated: '''Korina Antonis '''Episode 7 * First call-out: '''Althea Morou * '''Bottom two: '''Ioanna Katsaros & Iris Comi * '''Originally eliminated: '''Ioanna Katsaros '''Episode 8 * First call-out: '''Althea Morou * '''Bottom two: '''Fani Kostopoulou & Sotiria Anasta * '''Eliminated: '''Sotiria Anasta '''Episode 9 * First call-out: '''Iris Comi * '''Bottom two: '''Irida Manella & Natassa Tole * '''Quit: '''Natassa Tole '''Episode 10 * First call-out: '''Iris Comi * '''Bottom two: '''Fani Kostopoulou & Irida Manella * '''Eliminated: '''Fani Kostopoulou '''Episode 11 * First call-out: '''Irida Manella * '''Bottom two: '''Aliki Papadopolous & Ioanna Katsaros * '''Eliminated: '''Ioanna Katsaros '''Episode 12 * Quit: '''Melaina Papa * '''First call-out: '''Althea Morou * '''Bottom two: '''Aliki Papadopolous & Iris Comi * '''Eliminated: '''None '''Episode 13 * Final four: '''Aliki Papadopolous, Althea Morou, Irida Manella & Iris Comi * '''Eliminated: '''Aliki Papadopolous & Iris Comi * '''Runner-up: '''Irida Manella * ''Greece's Next Top Model'': Althea Morou Contestants Summaries '''Call-out order Contestant progress Photo shoot guide * Episode 1 photo shoots: '''Test shots; Gondolas in groups in Milan * '''Episode 2 photo shoots: '''Nude covered in rose petals * '''Episode 3 photo shoot: '''Beauty shots with plants * '''Episode 4 photo shoot: '''Italian market * '''Episode 5 photo shoot: '''Paparazzi with male model * '''Episode 6 photo shoot: '''Steve Madden shoe ad * '''Episode 7 photo shoots: '''Model stereotypes * '''Episode 8 photo shoot: '''Ice skating * '''Episode 9 photo shoot: '''Sportswear in a boxing ring * '''Episode 10 photo shoot: '''Posing in the streets of Tbilisi * '''Episode 11 photo shoot: '''Seeing double beauty shots * '''Episode 12 photo shoot: '''Swimwear in Phú Quốc * '''Episode 13 photo shoot: ''Vogue Hellas'' cover tries; Sephora ad campaign Notes